


Bugs and Buggering

by thorinsaplusparenting (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, M/M, Sibling Incest, ricest, sex in a kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/thorinsaplusparenting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori and Nori unwind with sex at the end of a day spent making sure the apartment and everybody's hair is free of lice. Don't fret, I didn't actually combine the bugs with the buggering, I was nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugs and Buggering

**Author's Note:**

> Requested first by anonymous: "Fiction idea! kid-Ori comes back from playing with with Fili and Kili with lice. Which means he gives lice to his brothers, which means a screaming, scratching, terror in the Ri Household."
> 
> Then purritt2b requested I carry through with the porn.

When Dori had dropped Ori off to play with Fili and Kili so he could do the shopping and clean house he had expected the lad to be gone for more than an hour. Dis brought him back an hour later, looking panicked, with neither of her sons at her heels. “I am so, so sorry,” she apologized in a low whisper so the neighbors wouldn’t hear. “Kili climbed into my lap and he had lice in his hair. I checked Ori over and his hair looks alright to me, but I figured I’d best bring him back straight away.”

Dori thanked her, brought Ori inside, stripped the lad down, and took his clothes immediately back out to the wash bucket. They would have to be very thoroughly scrubbed. Nori was home for a change, so Dori kicked him out of bed and made him scrub Ori down, then himself, so Dori could check their hair.

It was well after dark by the time everything had been cleaned and treated as best they could manage, and Dori left Nori to tuck Ori into bed while he tried to think if there was anything he had forgotten. Dori avoided sitting on the sofa, not quite willing to trust it, and sat down at the kitchen table with a mug of chamomile tea to calm himself and his head in his hands. There had to be something he was forgetting, he just couldn’t think of what it was.

Nori entered the kitchen and stood behind Dori, tugging his hair loose. “Are you going to let me check you now?” he asked, undoing Dori’s braids and running his hands through his long, silver hair. Dori sighed, eyes closing. Though he did not often indulge in letting others touch him or play with his hair, Dori figured it was okay this time, and it wasn’t as though he could check his hair himself.

“I suppose,” he murmured, and relaxed as Nori carded his hands though Dori’s hair. It was nice, just touching like this and not fighting. There was silence between them, but it was comfortable, not strained, and Dori let himself relax as Nori took his time, checking thoroughly and then massaging his scalp.

Nori’s fingers worked their way steadily lower once Dori’s scalp had been cleared and his hair braided into a single long strand. They worked over his neck, relaxing the muscles at the bump at the top of his spine by kneeling them until Dori was visibly slumping in his chair. Unable to resist the skin there, Nori leaned in and nipped gently at the back of his neck. Dori gasped and his fingers clenched on his thighs.

This wasn’t the first time they had done this, of course it wasn’t, but it had been several months since they had seen each other before Nori’s timely arrival last night. Dori tilted his head as Nori moved to tease the side of his neck, the contrast of his soft lips and the scruff of his beard easily drawing a soft whimper from the older brother’s lips. It had been ages, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want it.

Dori relaxed and let Nori tease him and touch him, winding Dori up with mouth and hands until Dori couldn’t stand it anymore. He turned in his chair, grasped Nori’s beard with his hand, and used it to tug his younger brother into a hot and heavy kiss.

There was no teasing anymore after that. Nori’s hands tangled in Dori’s beard and gave it a tug that made Dori break the kiss and cry out softly against Nori’s mouth. They were the same height, so Dori pushing himself out of his chair to kiss Nori more easily worked very well, and he soon found himself pinned to the counter behind the table. Dori wrapped his arms around Nori, holding him close as they kissed, and gave thanks that he hadn’t bothered with putting more back on that his small clothes and a tunic.

Nibble fingers had him undressed in no time, though Nori didn’t bother moving anything out of the way he didn’t need to. Dori blindly reached for the cooking oil, though he checked to be sure he had grabbed the right vial before applying a very liberal amount to Nori’s cock. Just because they hadn’t slept together in months didn’t mean Dori hadn’t been keeping himself lose with whatever toys or objects he could find or make to pleasure himself in Nori’s absence. Nori hefted him up onto the counter, which came just about up to his hips, and pushed in.

There was nothing gentle about it anymore. Nori gave it to him quick and hard, relishing in the look on Dori’s face as he tried to keep quiet about it. It would hardly do to wake the dwarfling and have Ori walk in on their lovemaking.

When Dori came, he came hard, and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out too loudly at the white hot pleasure shooting through his cock as he spilled onto his stomach. Nori withdrew once Dori had finished and jerked off onto his thighs with a low groan. Once done, he stepped ack to admire his brother and slid his fingers through the cum, rubbing it into Dori’s body.

“You look so good like that,” Nori murmured as his fingers slid through a line of fluid on Dori’s thigh to spread it around. “I’d love to take a day to just paint you with my seed.”

Dori blushed, but pushed himself upright to get a cloth to clean up with. He kissed Nori’s cheek and went about setting himself to rights. “Ori has lessons all day tomorrow,” he reminded Nori. “You can do it then, if I manage to finish everything I didn’t get to do today.”

Nori groaned and wrapped Dori in his arms, his brother’s back to his chest, and took the cloth away to clean Dori himself. “I’ll help, if it comes down to it. I love the way you look like that.”

The comment pleased Dori, and he pulled away to pull his tunic over his head, and didn’t bother putting on anything else. The curve of his ass, he knew, would just be visible under the edge of the shirt. “Come to bed,” he said softly, and turned to go to their room.

Behind him, he heard Nori blow out the candle and follow.


End file.
